Sadaharu's Day Out
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: What? Sadaharu became human? A jealous Okita, An overprotective Sadaharu and A clueless Kagura. Read how Okita's odd new rival could actually be the reason for them to get together. Okikagusada. Eventually Okikagu. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Kabuki-cho. Shinpachi Shimura was on his way to Yorozuya.

"_Nothing can ruin this wonderful day." he thought_

That is, until he entered Yorozuya.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

On the couch laid a naked man with snow white hair and built body, probably Shinpachi's age. (No, it's not Gin.)

"GIN-SAN! KAGURA!" he screamed.

"What the hell Shinpachi? Why are you so noisy?" Gin slid the door of his room open and went out.

"Who's that?" Shinpachi pointed to the man who was sleeping in the couch.

"I don't know." Gin answered picking his nose

"I wonder how he got in though. Sadaharu would have bitten his head off." Shinpachi said

"Speaking of Sadaharu, where is he?" Gin asked

They both stared at the man who was rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"ARF!" the man said as he smiled at them. Then proceeded to bite Gin's head

"Gin-san, don't tell me…" Shinpachi started.

"Oi Sadaharu! Get off my head!" Gin screamed

While Shinpachi was trying to get Sadaharu off Gin the closet door opened.

"Oi! What's with all the commotion?" Kagura, now the age of sixteen, said.

Sadaharu whipped his head towards her and his cheeks reddened.

"ARF!" he said as he jumped on Kagura. They both toppled on the floor and Sadaharu started to lick Kagura face then nuzzled his face on her neck while hugging her.

"Oi! Cut it out!" she punched Sadaharu and he passed out.

"Oi Gin-chan! Who the hell is this pervert?"

"Oh, that's Sadaharu." He said as he picked his nose.

"What? How did that happen?" Kagura asked.

"We don't know either." Shinpachi answered

"So that explains him biting Gin-chan's head." She deadpanned.

"So, what are you gonna do with him Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked.

"What do you mean, Megane? He's still my sweet Sadaharu!" she went near the unconscious Sadaharu and started patting his head.

"I'll find a way to change him back." She said with determined eyes.

When Sadaharu regained consciousness Gintoki handed him some of his clothes, which were composed of a dress shirt, some pants and boots.

LATER THAT DAY…

"Gin-chan, I'm going for a walk." Kagura yelled.

"Okay, bring your mutt with you." He replied

"Come on, Sadaharu." The dog..err man, ran up to Kagura and hugged her.

She giggled and pinched his cheeks. She held his hand as they went for a walk.

As they passed through the park Kagura saw someone sitting on the bench.

"_Hahaha, perfect timing…" she thought _

She let go of Sadaharu's hand earning a whimper.

She was about to poke the Sadist's face when he caught her finger.

"Oi, China, What do you think you're doing?" he said as he removed his eye mask.

"Nothing." She blushed and looked away.

The sadist snorted. He was about to pull Kagura towards him and tease her some more when he felt someone tug on his wrist. There stood Sadaharu growling at him.

"Oi, is this your boyfriend China?" he asked, curious

_What idiot would think of hitting on her when practically everyone in Kabuki-cho thought that she was Okita Sougo's property_.

He smiled at that thought.

"No, that's Sadaharu." She replied

"Really? You mean your big ass dog?" he replied

He stood up and pinched and stretched his cheeks.

"He looks different."

"No shit Sadist. He became human." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"How?"

"We don't know either."

"Wait, I think I know. There has been this illegal drug produced by a mafia that changes a person's DNA. They were designed to work on all kinds of species for spying and identity changing purposes. Your dog might have picked some of its leftovers up and ate it. We actually just captured the mastermind a few days ago and now the factory is abandoned but we haven't cleared out their factory yet." Sougo said.

"In that case, could you help me look for an antidote?" she asked

Sougo was about to say NO when Sadaharu suddenly nuzzled Kagura's neck and she giggled. Sadaharu sent him a look and smirked.

Sougo felt a pang of jealousy. He did not want anything more than to swipe that look on the dog's face.

"_Tch, the sooner he turns back, the sooner China will pay more attention to me. Might as well." He thought._

"Okay then, let's go to the HQ." he grabbed the back of Sadaharu's shirt and proceeded to drag him to the barracks, Kagura following silently. Not bothering to say anything.

She was a little glad Sougo started to drag Sadaharu. She felt a little grossed out by his human form constantly snuggling up to her.

When they reached the barracks Kagura proceeded to eat all the food in their cafeteria.

Sougo sat in front of her and chuckled, amused at Kagura's cute (for him, that is) way of eating.

"Eat all you want China, Hijikata's treat." He said as he waved Hijikata's wallet around

"Really?! Thanks Sadist!" she grinned at him.

He looked at Sadaharu who was growling at him.

Okita walked towards him, patted his head and whispered. "What's wrong doggy? Scared that I'll steal your master from you?" he smirked

Sadaharu growled at him.

"Tch, such an overprotective dog."

I

for now

Author's Note:

Recently, I have been a huge fan of the crack pairing okikagusada and the okikagusada fics here wasn't enough to satisfy my craving so I decided to make one of my own. :9 Hehehe I hope you enjoy my noob story! I'm planning to make this a two shot _

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING!


	2. Chapter 2

As Sougo, Kagura and Sadaharu went inside the meeting hall. Everyone stared at them.

"Oi Sougo, What are China musume and that other dude…" he gestured to Sadaharu "…doing here?"

"Maa, Maa, Hijikata-san, I'll have you know that this fine specimen right here…" he pointed to Sadaharu "… is a victim of that drug factory we raided last week.

"What do you mean?" Hijikata asked.

"You know China's big ass dog?

"What about him?"

"That's him." He pointed to the white haired man.

"I see, then, I have pretty bad news for you." Hijikata said as breathed out smoke.

Sougo titled his head in a mocking way "And what would that be Hijikata-san."

Hijikata sighed "Well it seems that that certain criminal responsible for this escaped."

Sougo shifted to Kondo "You see Kondo-san, this is why Hijikata-san should retire, letting criminals escape and whatnot. He is such an irresponsible Vice commander. Don't you agree… "he gestured to Kagura "…China"

Kagura nodded

For once Kagura agreed with Sougo. I mean seriously what impeccable timing they have, letting that man escape. Now it will be harder for her to find an antidote for Sadaharu.

While they were discussing the possible whereabouts of the suspect suddenly they heard an explosion outside.

KABOOM!

" Yo! Shinsengumi bastards! It is I, the genius Professor Heaven Fakinaway(A/N couldn't think of a better name)" a purple haired balding, deranged looking man dressed in a lab coat appeared. "Don't mind me. I'm just here to seek out my revenge against you! How dare you destroy my lab! All my hard work." The man sobbed.

Kagura interrupted his sobbing by screaming. "HEY BALDY! GIVE ME AN ANTIDOTE SO I CAN TURN MY NOW-HUMAN-DOG BACK TO A DOG!"

This immediately turned his head towards the white haired man.

"_With that man err dog, starting anew wouldn't be so hard. Kekekekeke! I could just take a sample from his DNA and duplicate the contents." he thought_

With a new plan in mind, the man immediately took out a potion and drank it. His body started to grow and tentacles grew out if his body and when the smoke cleared it revealed a hideous looking octopus amanto.

The Shinsengumi, being unprepared, moved out to get their swords while Kagura, Sougo and Hijikata distracted the enemy. Since they were the only ones who could handle that thing bare handed.

Sadaharu on the other hand was desperately trying to dodge the tentacles, seeing that his dog reflexes and inugami strength still remained.

"Oi! China musume!" Hijikata shouted "I think he's after your dog!"

Kagura immediately snapped her head back and saw that Sadaharu was indeed struggling to dodge and fight off most of the tentacles. She immediately jumped towards him and defended him when a tentacle managed to grab her leg and pull her away from Sadaharu. She was rendered unconscious when she hit her head on the floor while being pulled towards the monster's body.

That was when the Shinsengumi managed to come back fully equipped.

Seeing as he was severely out-numbered the monster/professor decided it would be wise to retreat. Still holding Kagura as a hostage, the Shinsengumi was unable to attack while the professor in his monster state started to leave. Not wanting to hit Kagura they made no move to attack until…

"Oi, you little shit." Sougo deadpanned as he took out his bazooka "That's MY little shit you're holding there. As much as I am a fan of tentacle rape, you picked the wrong hostage to mess with."

Sadaharu, who was also glaring and growling at the monster that held his master, released a sinister aura, the same aura that he released when he turned into an Inugami.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Sadaharu's hair grew out and his fangs, ears, claws and tail appeared. (A/N: Note: He's still human. Some of his traits when becoming an Inugami just came out.)

Sadaharu charged at the monster with his Inugami strength and slashed the tentacle that was holding Kagura. Sougo immediately ran to catch her while Sadaharu distracted the monster.

"Here, Hijikata-san." Sougo handed the unconscious Kagura over to Hijikata "I can't let that mutt take all the credit." He said as he looked back at the dog which was furiously fighting the monster.

"Now, time to join in the fun." Sougo smirked as he shot his bazooka.

Sadaharu back flipped to evade the missile and avoid the explosion. Sougo then unsheathed his katana and ran towards the monster, as did Sadaharu while Heaven Fakinaway was still recovering.

"Man, this is one tough amanto he turned into." Sougo said as he ran towards the monster

Sadaharu was catching up behind him. They both slashed their way into the monster and in eventually shrank.

After a few minutes, POOF, the monster turned back to its original form.

"What? The fight is over?!" they both turned their heads to see an exasperated newly conscious Kagura who was wiggling in Hijikata's grasp.

In the fit of her struggle Hijikata accidentally brushed his hand near her backside. So when Kagura finally got down Hijikata. The poor man looked up to see two over protective men who happened to be her 'rival' and her dog make his way towards him, a dark aura surrounding both of them.

Busy, with their own fiasco they failed to notice Heaven Fakinaway pull out a handgun.

"_I won't let him live! Someone might steal my idea." _

They failed to notice the gun being aimed at Sadaharu but Kagura was quick to notice.

BANG!

When the others noticed it was already too late.

What surprised them the most was that it wasn't Kagura or Sadaharu who was hit by the bullet. Instead, it was their sadistic captain.

It just so happened that when Kagura ran to block Sadaharu, Sougo also ran to protect Kagura from the bullet.

"Sadist!" Kagura's eyes widened as she caught the falling Sadist while Sadaharu gave the man the final blow.

"Oi Sadist, wake up!" Kagura said frantically as she gently shook Sougo, blood gushing out of the spot where he was hit."You IDIOT! Why did you do that? I wouldn't die if I was hit and I'd recover faster!"

Sougo weakly touched her face "I don't know. My body just moved on its own."

Kagura held his hand that was still stuck on her face. "You'll be okay, right?"

"I don't know China." He answered weakly as he started to lose consciousness

Tears started to prick Kagura's eyes. "Sadist! Sadist! Sougo! Don't leave me! We still haven't officially beat each other yet. So… wake up…" she sobbed.

"Okay then." A voice said.

Kagura's head looked to see a supposed to be unconscious Sougo's deadpanned face and wine red eyes staring at her.

Kagura eyed him confusedly as he sat up and took out something from his jacket which happened to be a bottle Tabasco sauce with a bullet on it.

She turned to Sougo who smirked at her. "Glad to see you care about me so much China."

He looked at her expecting her to beat him to a pulp but instead he saw her tears flowing down as she hugged him.

"Idiot… Idiot… Idiot…" She muttered over and over again still clutching to him and sobbing.

Surprised at her reaction Sougo immediately hugged her back and stroked her hair.

There, at the sidelines, Sadaharu watched silently at the scene before him. _"Maybe he wasn't that bad after all." He thought _

As he watched his master and the Shinsengumi Sadist hug. He smiled at them both. He walked towards them and spoke which surprised all of them. (A/N: Yes, he's going to speak.)

"Sadist-san, thank you." He reached his hand out to Sougo which Sougo grabbed so he could get up and Kagura letting go easily.

When Sougo got up Sadaharu whispered something to him. "You might become her lover some time in the future, but lovers may change. But remember, I will always be her pet and that will never change even if I die and she gets a new one."

Sougo smirked at the challenge. "We'll see about that doggie."

They both smirked and shook each other's hands.

**A WEEK AFTER…**

After a week of searching for an antidote they managed to turn Sadaharu back into a dog and everything was back to normal.

_Ding Dong_

As Shinpachi opened the door he was surprised to see Okita.

"Oi Megane, where's China? I brought cake." He said

"She's still asleep. Come in, I'll wake her up."

Sougo looked at Sadaharu and they both smirked at each other. Sougo threw him a treat which he caught effortlessly as they had a 'mental conversation'.

"_I'm happy to have been your rival even just for a while, doggie." Sougo thought_

"_And I'm happy to have met you properly Sadist-kun. Make sure you don't give my master to anyone else or even try to hurt her seriously and take good care of her."_

"_Of course, I'm glad we're on the same side now."_

_**OWARI**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_There you have it peeps! I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of romance. I wanted this story to focus more on Sadaharu and Sougo's relationship towards Kagura._

_Anyways, Thank you to all you people who reviewed and favorited the first chapter! Oh! And I'm sorry for updating late and for any grammar mistakes! _

_Peace out bros_

_P.S.: Watch out for my next story! I kinda wanna try out a lemon Okikagu but it's my first time so I'd be more than happy to read tips ahead of time so feel free to PM me! _


End file.
